dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Desert
|date release = December 13, 2016 |previous = Dream of Sky_color |next = The Alley |tz = Day, Night |jumps = 0|falls = 1|teleportations = 1|u-turns = 0|teleportation = 1}} Soundtrack The original song of this level is copyrighted music called High Flyer, which has been shortened by Cheetah Mobile. The BPM is 124 for the entire song. Difficulty *In older versions, the level had pyramids appearing when you approach to them, which made the level harder, but now the pyramids appear much earlier to alert you. *If the volume is muted, the transition to dark-purple may catch some players off-guard. *When going close to the black part, you can easily fall off if you do not listen carefully. *When you go to 60% to 80%, be careful of the purple pillars. One false step and you will lose. *After the pillar section, the path will be spawning 1 second away from the cube making it hard. Note for gems Strategy *Avoid the giant pink pillars in the purple & green part. Their shadows will help you. *If you are playing the older version, the roads are much smaller, making it harder to play. *It's easier when you play in the new version. Those who want a challenge can play the oldest version. *After the pillar section use the rhythm to your advantage *Recently with The Racing update guides were added to all levels(Excluding Racing) making this level much easier *Watch your taps at the end. Tap only seven times. if you tap eight times the line will go to the left the pyramid and will crash causing you to get 98% not 100%. Glitch Glitch 1 The cube goes through the yellow block after the bridge. It only works in the Pre-Alpha version. Glitch 2 The camera glitch. It won't change its side. Gameplay Trivia * The cube in the level art was miscolored blue, at least in The Ocean update. Now, it is correctly colored red. *The green pyramids around 10% and the road around 20% used for The End *This level tricks players to thinking that the level is shorter then it actually is, with a fake pyramid that spawns after the 50% mark. *This is the one of the only 2 levels ịn which the line starts at the left, rather than the right like most levels. The other one is The West. *There are some cheat spots during the purple part, which can make you skip some of the difficulties. *This is the first level with blackout teleportation; The second is the The Sailor's Tale, the third level is The Christmas Eve and the fourth is The West. *If you turn right at the beginning of the blackout part, when the teleportation ends, the line will automatically turn left so you wouldn’t crash. *Right before the dropping pillar part you can tap to the rhythm while in the black part. But get ready to tap for the first pillar. * This is one of the very first levels in Dancing Line, along with The Winter and The Storm. *Judging from the colors of the background and line, it seems like the basic icon for Dancing Line takes place in this level. Percentage Signs *The 10% marker is on the path at the green pyramid part. *The 20% marker on a square after the green pyramid part. *The 30% marker is on a pillar to the left of the line. *The 40% marker is not shown. But the quick triple tap with the gem should represent the 40% mark. *The 50% marker in on the side of the path right before the black out screen. *The 60% marker is on the ground but don't go over it because large pillar drops there. *The 70% marker is on the path that a pink pillar drops at. *The 80% marker is on a pink square at the end of the pink part. *The 90% marker is on one of the falling planks at the end. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2016 Category:Moderately Easy levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nature-themed levels